Wie man Ich liebe Dich sagt
by Nette
Summary: Jemand muss lernen, wie man "Ich liebe Dich" sagt.


**Kategorie**: Carby

**Rating**: PG

**Spoiler**: Ich glaube nicht. Aber wenn man die 9. Staffel gesehen hat, könnte das schon helfen. ; )

**Zusammenfassung**: Jemand muss lernen wie man "Ich liebe Dich" sagt … - Carby fuzz! ; )

**Dementi**: Mir gehört fast gar nichts … ; )

**Feedback**: Ich würde gerne wissen wie Ihr es findet! nette_mails@yahoo.de oder benutzt den Review Button. ; )

**Anmerkungen**: Am Ende.

**„Wie man _ich liebe Dich_ sagt"**

Ich liebe es sie anzusehen. Ich könnte es ewig tun. Ich wäre glücklich  nur das zu tun bis zum Ende meines Lebens.

Ich könnte mich verlieren in ihren braunen Augen, ihrem leicht gewellten braunen Haar, ihrer weichen Haut ... sie ist einfach perfekt.

Wie sie lächelt, wie sie lacht. Wie sie mich einfach anschaut. Alles an ihr ist wie es sein sollte.

Es tut mir weh daran zu denken, dass ich sie fast nie gehabt hätte, dass ich sie fast jetzt nicht halten würde. Ich hätte etwas wirklich fantastisches verpasst.

Aber ich schiebe diesen Gedanken bei Seite. Denn ich _habe sie. Hier, vor mir, in meinen Armen, wundervoll lächelnd. Und das macht mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt. _Sie_ macht mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt._

„Ich liebe Dich.", sage ich zu ihr und küsse ihre Nasenspitze. 

Sie kichert und das Lächeln in meinem Gesicht verwandelt sich in ein – wahrscheinlich dummes – Grinsen.

Sie grinst mit mir, aber keine Antwort.

Ich wünschte sie würde mir antworten, ich wünschte sie könnte.

Ich weiß, dass sie mich liebt. Sie zeigt es mir in allem was sie macht, aber es von ihr zu hören, ihre Stimme diese Worte sagen zu hören würde mir so viel mehr bedeuten.

„Ich liebe Dich.", sage ich noch mal, langsam diesmal, jedem einzelnen dieser drei wundervollen Worte Aufmerksamkeit schenkend, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie mich hört, dass sie alle hört.

Aber immer noch, keine Antwort von ihr.

Ich frage mich wie lange es dauern wird bevor sie es zu mir sagen kann. Diese drei Worte die so klein sind aber so viel bedeuten.

Ein paar Wochen? Ein paar Monate? Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern. Ich bin mir sicher sie wird es bald sagen. Ich hoffe sie wird es bald sagen. Ich kann diesen Moment kaum erwarten.

Vielleicht sagt sie es eher wenn ich es ihr öfter erzähle.

Es ist die Wahrheit, denn ich weiß sie ist die Liebe meins Lebens. Genau gesagt – sie und die Frau die mit mir lebt. Ich muss lächeln wenn ich an sie denke. Ich möchte nie mehr ohne sie leben.

„Ich liebe Dich.", sage ich noch mal.

Wenn wir nicht alleine wären würde ich mir langsam dumm vorkommen. Aber wir sind alleine, also kann ich es ihr so oft sagen wie ich will. Keiner wird mich auslachen. Es sind nur sie und ich – jedenfalls habe ich das gedacht.

„John, was in aller Welt machst Du da?"

Ich zucke etwas zusammen und drehe mich um. Sie hat mich erschocken. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so früh zu Hause sein würde.

Aber da steht sie, am Türrahmen lehnend, zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer, und guckt mich an.

Es ist mir etwas peinlich, dass sie uns erwischt hat, aber nur etwas.

Sie strampelt in meinen Armen als sie ihre Mutter sieht.

„Abby, Du bist schon wieder zu Hause?", frage ich Sie überrascht.

Sie lacht. „Naja, anscheinend schon." Sie scheint amüsiert zu sein von dem was sie gerade gesehen hat – und gehört.

Ich lächele sie an und sie lächelt zurück.

„Ich meine, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du so früh wieder zurück bist.", sage ich zu ihr während sie ihren Mantel und ihre Schuhe auszieht. „Ich dachte es würde länger dauern."

„Ich auch.", sagt sie als sie näher zu uns kommt. „Es waren nicht viele Leute da, ich musste nicht lange warten.", fügt sie hinzu und legt ihre Arme um meinen Hals als sie mich endlich erreicht.

Ich umarme sie und küsse ihre weichen Lippen sanft. Sie war nur für eine Stunde weg, aber ich habe sie schon vermisst. Ich bin froh, dass sie wieder da ist.

Sie gibt unserer Tochter auch einen Kuss, liebevoll auf ihre Wange platziert. Das bringt sie wieder zum kichern. Ich gebe sie ihrer Mutter.

„Ich habe Dich vermisst.", sage ich, meinen Arm noch um ihre Schulter.

„Ich habe Dich auch vermisst. Euch beide."

„Ich habe Euch auch beide vermisst.", sage ich mit einem Zwinkern. „Und, alles okay?", frage ich sie, meine Hand von ihrer Schulter runter zu ihrem leicht runden Bauch wandernd.

Sie legt eine ihrer Hände auf meine. „Ja, alles ist bestens. Der Arzt hat gesagt es sieht perfekt aus. Gesundes Baby unterwegs.", verkündet sie glücklich und lächelt.

Ich lächele einfach zurück und beuge mich runter um ihre Wange zu küssen.

„Und, was habt ihr zwei gemacht während ich weg war?", fragt sie mit einem grinsen.

Ich weiß, dass sie uns gesehen hat ... dass sie uns gehört hat.

„Ach, nichts interessantes." Ich kratze mich verschämt am Kopf.

„Weißt Du, ich werde eifersüchtig wenn Du ihr so oft sagst, dass Du sie liebst.", sagt sie mit einem Lächeln und stupst mich sanft mit ihrem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Naja, ich habe es ihr nicht einfach nur gesagt." Obwohl ich das wirklich tue. Ich liebe sie natürlich beide. Aber wie kann ich sie nicht lieben? Unser Baby ist ein Teil von ihr und mir.

Sie sieht so sehr aus wie ihre Mutter. Ich hoffe sie wird genau so aussehen wenn sie älter ist. Und Abby ... ich kann nicht anders als sie zu lieben.

Abby sieht mich an, verwirrt.

„Eh ... muss sie nicht ins Bett?", sage ich und versuche damit das Thema zu wechseln.

Abby  nickt und wir gehen ins Kinderzimmer um sie schlafen zu legen.

„Dann kannst Du mir unterwegs sagen was genau Ihr gemacht habt.", sagt sie mit einem Zwinkern.

Ich wusste es würde nicht klappen sie abzulenken. Aber einen Versuch war es wert.

***

Wir stehen jetzt neben ihrem Bettchen und beobachten sie beim schlafen. Sie sieht aus wie ein kleiner Engel, so friedlich und unschuldig.

Ich drücke Abby in meinen Armen und seufze glücklich.

Sie guckt mich an und lächelt. „Und?"

Wow, ich dachte wirklich sie hätte es mittlerweile vergessen.

„Du willst es wirklich wissen, was?", frage ich sie und lächele sie an.

Sie nickt nur.

„Okay ... ich habe ihr nicht einfach nur gesagt, dass ich sie liebe. Ich habe ihr was beigebracht."

Sie lacht. „Was hast du ihr beigebracht?"

„Ich habe ihr beigebracht, **wie man _ich liebe Dich_ sagt."**

Sie lächelt. „Aber sie ist erst ein paar Monate alt, sie wird nicht so bald sprechen. Außerdem möchte ich, dass sie zuerst _Mama sagt ... dann __Papa ... und dann vielleicht _ich liebe Dich_.", scherzt sie._

Ich lächele sie an.

„Ich weiß Du hast recht, aber man kann nicht früh genug anfangen. Diese drei kleinen Worte sind so wichtig. Unsere Beziehung hat mir gezeigt wie wichtig sie sind und wie wichtig es ist sie zu sagen wenn man es fühlt. Ich liebe Dich, seit ich Dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Aber ich war nie mutig genug es Dir zu sagen. Ich weiß nicht, wovor ich Angst hatte."

Sie nickt. Offensichtlich weiß sie, was ich meine.

„Es gab eine Zeit als alles dabei war kaputt zu gehen. Ich dachte ich hätte Dich verloren. Ich dachte ich hätte uns verloren, unsere Beziehung. Das beste das mir je passiert ist. Nur weil ich Dir nicht sagen konnte, dass ich Dich liebe."

Ich beuge mich runter um sie zu küssen.

„Und ich will nicht, dass das auch unserer Tochter passiert. Ich möchte, dass sie weiß wie man es sagt. Ich möchte, dass sie weiß wie wichtig diese Worte sind. Ich möchte, dass sie gewohnt ist sie zu hören. Und ich möchte, dass sie sie sagen kann wenn sie es fühlt. Damit sie nie riskiert etwas wundervolles im Leben zu verpassen. Ich möchte, dass sie so glücklich ist wie ich mit Dir bin."

Ich kann Tränen in Abbys Augen sehen. Vielleicht sind es nur die ganzen Hormone in ihrem Körper, aber ich weiß sie versteht was ich meine, ich weiß sie hat damals das gleiche gefühlt. Wir hätten früher über unsere Gefühle reden sollen. Ich bin so froh, dass am Ende alles gut ausgegangen ist.

Sie macht einen Schritt zurück, geht zum Bettchen und beugt sich runter um die Stirn unserer Tochter zu küssen.

„Ich liebe Dich.", flüstert sie in ihr Ohr.

Ich bewundere was ich sehe. Ich liebe es, Abby mit ihr zu sehen. Sie ist die perfekte Mutter. Sie hatte immer Angst, dass sie alles vermasseln würde. Dass sie eine schlechte Mutter wäre. Dass sie nicht dazu bestimmt war Mutter zu sein. Sie war fast nicht bereit es zu versuchen. Aber ich konnte sie überzeugen, dass es einen Versuch wert war. Und es ist wundervoll zu sehen wie falsch sie lag. Ich kann mir niemanden vorstellen den ich lieber als die Mutter meiner Kinder hätte.

Und ich weiß, dass sie es jetzt auch nicht mehr missen möchte eine Mutter zu sein.

Ich lächele als sie zurück in meine Arme kommt.

„Und Dich liebe ich auch.", sagt sie zu mir und legt ihren Kopf auf meine Brust.

„Ich liebe Dich auch.", sage ich und Küsse ihren Kopf. „Und Dich auch.", füge ich hinzu und lasse meine Hand über die Seite ihres Bauches wandern.

Ich freue mich so auf die zweite Geburt. Wir wissen nicht, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird. Aber das spielt nicht wirklich eine Rolle. Es ist unser Kind und wir werden es lieben.

Ich bin so froh, dass sie uns ein zweites Kind schenkt.

„Weißt Du, was ich ihr als nächstes beibringen werde?", frage ich sie mit einem Lächeln während ich etwas zurück trete um in ihre Augen zu sehen.

„Nein, was?"

„Nächstes Mal bringe ich ihr bei _danke zu sagen. Es ist fast so wichtig wie __ich liebe Dich zu sagen."_

Sie lächelt mich einfach nur an.

„Ich danke Dir nie genug. Danke dafür, dass Du bei mir bist, dass Du meine Frau bist, dass Du die Mutter unserer Tochter bist, die Mutter unseres nächsten Kindes. Ich kann Dir nie genug danken für diese wundervolle Familie, für Deine Liebe. Ich weiß, dass es schwierig für Dich war. Aber ich möchte Dir für das Risiko danken, dass Du eingegangen bist.

Eine Träne läuft jetzt ihr Gesicht runter. Ich wische sie mit meinem Daumen weg bevor sie spricht.

„Ich muss Dir auch für so viel danken. Ich hatte immer Angst das Risiko einzugehen. Aber mit Dir war ich stark genug es einzugehen. Danke für Deine Liebe, für Deine Unterstützung, dafür, dass Du meine Liebe willst. Für unsere Kinder, dafür, dass Du ein wundervoller Mann und Vater bist."

Ich hole sie zurück in meine Arme und wir umarmen uns fest.

„Ich sollte Dich öfter mit ihr alleine lassen.", sagt sie nach einer Weile. „Du bist sehr schlau und bringst ihr wichtige Sachen bei."

Ich lächele sie an. Sie ist einfach wundervoll.

„Ich hätte Dich lieber bei uns.", sage ich mit einem Grinsen.

Ich fühle wie sie ihre Arme fester um mich legt.

Vor noch nicht mal zwei Jahren dachte ich das würde nie passieren, aber jetzt stehe ich hier mit meiner kleinen Familie.

Wir drehen uns zurück zum Bettchen und bewundern unser Baby. Sie ist der beste Beweis für unsere Liebe. Und wir werden sie immer lieben wie wir uns lieben, egal was passiert – und sie wird es immer wissen.

Ende.

**Anmerkungen**: Das ist das Ergebnis einer fanfic challenge in einem Forum. Ich habe es auf Englisch geschrieben, aber ins deutsche übersetzt und poste es hier, weil es so wenige deutsche Carby Geschichten gibt. ; )

Ich hoffe es gefällt dem einen oder anderen! ; )


End file.
